Lenny's Story
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: I have not abandoned Ice Age 4, just so everyone knows. Starting at Ice Age 1, this is a story from Lenny's point of view. Please R&R, and please be kind. No like, No read.
1. Chapter 1:

Just so anyone reading knows, that 'some blood' so far is just in chapter one. If you can manage that, you can manage the story. That's the only reason this story is rated T.

Lenny's Story

Chapter 1: Discovering Diego's Alive, and Diego's Departure

Lenny trudged through the snow, following Oscar. After running away from the mammoth that killed Soto, Oscar had decided they would backtrack to see if he or Zeek were alive. Lenny, though, couldn't take his mind off his younger brother. Diego. He was still shocked at how willingly he had taken that death bite from Soto, just to save the mammoth's life. He wondered what Diego could see in the mammoth, besides a meal. Maybe there was more to prey then Lenny had ever thought. He always thought that herbivores, or anything that a saber could eat for energy, was just food. He never thought it had any importance except fuel to keep him from dieing. Now though, he was beginning to see his 'food' in a whole new light. "Do they really have personalities? " he thought, looking up at the sky. Imagining the scene when his younger brother had offered his life, causing their older brother, Soto, to kill that Soto cared about that very much. Once he had seen that Diego was being a traitor, he had lost all favoritism, all love, and all care about his younger brother. Lenny began to watch the clouds, and wondered in his mind, " Do they really make families? Not just bunch up together and possibly become a better target for food, like Soto used to say? Can they really be-? "

" Lenny? " Oscars voice sliced through Lenny's thoughts, ripping them to shreds, forcing them to the back of his mind for the moment. Not to mention startled him so much he nearly jumped out of his fur. Oscar's voice wasn't threatening, or anything, it was just a bit loud and very sudden.

" H-huh? What? Yeah? " Lenny answered his older brother. While Soto took the rank as the oldest brother, Oscar ranked in as second oldest. Then Lenny was third, Diego was fourth oldest, and Zeek was fifth, the youngest of them.

" When we get there, I want you to do your best and help me take care of Soto and Zeek if either of them are hurt, alright? " he said.

" Sure, Oscar. " Lenny said. He understood why Oscar hadn't mentioned Diego. There was just no possible way that Diego could have survived that bite. When Oscar didn't say anything for a while after that, Lenny looked back up at the sky, watching the clouds. And his shredded thoughts came forward out from the back of his mind, piecing themselves together again. " Can they really be worth saving with your life? " Lenny finished the thought Oscar had cut off. Then, bringing up something that had been tugging at the outskirts of his mind, Lenny thought, " Were those animals Diego friends? Can an herbivore be a carnivore's friend? " For the rest of the walk back to Half Peak, Lenny could do no more than run those thoughts through his mind, while also in his mind replaying Diego's sacrifice for the mammoth, the sloth, and the human baby Soto had wanted for his revenge plan.

When they finally reached Half Peak, Oscar told Lenny to wait and keep out of site while he went in and checked everything out, to make sure it was safe. Lenny agreed, and sat down by one of the walls, leaning against it. He looked up at the sky, staring into it's blueness, thinking about his siblings. While him and his brothers had a tendancy not to act very closely knit together like family, they still had a sense of love and protectivness for one another. After all, they were brothers. Of coarse this sense was deep down in the bottoms of of their hearts, where emotions could lay, safely tucked away by pride and ego. Usually only to be shown when they were alone. Lenny was the one who showed the most emotion. Meaning he showed it a little more than his brothers did. At least that was the way it was up until now. Diego had shown quite a bit of emotion when he gave his life for those two herbivores and the human baby. Lenny still couldn't seem to let a certain feeling of awe, admiration, and respect for his younger brother just fizz up and disappear, like he had done numerous times before, with numerous different emotions and numerous different creatures. Maybe his younger brother was special, maybe he had a little tweak in his heart that nobody else had. But then again, if he did, where had that little tweak gotton him? Specifically speaking, it had placed his throaght right in Soto's jaws. Lenny shuddered at the image of poor Diego with Soto's jaws clamped around his neck. The instant Diego's body made contact with the ground, Lenny had wanted to rush over to Diego and just, do something! His little brother had just been bitten on his throaght! He had glanced at Oscar, and seen the horror and disbelief in his eyes, he could see that Oscar felt the same way Lenny did, but Oscar didn't move. He just stood there, frozen in decided to just copy his older brother, and look at Diego, silently saying comforting phrases like,  
" You're gonna' be okay, Diego! " or, " Everything's gonna' be okay, little brother! " in his mind. Lenny had felt a small tear roll down his cheek, and managed to blink away the other ones that were trying to spill out of his eyes. His mind suddenly came back to the present, and when he blinked his eyes, they felt wet and he became aware that his vision was blurry, and Lenny realized that he had been crying, remembering the loss of his little brother. Lenny let out a sad sigh and began to wipe away his tears, then, after a few moments, Oscars head popped around the side of the rock wall, " It's safe, Lenny. " he said. Lenny looked at his older brother and nodded. He then proceded to follow Oscar around the wall and inside Half Peak.  
Oscar continued to walk forward at a brisk pace while Lenny slowed down as they passed through the area where the fight had happened. When Oscar noticed this he turned around and said, " Lenny, since it's safe, I'll go a head and check around for Zeek, you can stay here and check on Soto. If you like. " Lenny looked his older brother in the eyes and nodded, " Thank you. " he said. Oscar nodded back to him, and turned back around resuming his brisk pace. While they both coudn't believe the horrible deed Soto had done, they still cared about him. Lenny turned to his right, and he saw Soto laying in the snow, with the icicles that had stabbed him still standing up straight, like a human knife sticking out of a tree it had been stabbed into. There was blood leaking out of the holes in Soto's body around the icicles, and Lenny felt sick to his stomach just looking at his older brother's current state. He slowly walked over, staring at the older saber with wide, disgusted eyes.  
He grabbed an icicle, and gently pulled it out of Soto's side. He saw blood on the icicle, and blood practically flowed out of the hole in Soto's side where the icicle had been. Lenny felt like he was going to retch, but he pulled out the other icicles, with the same result each time. Then, even though he was very convinced Soto was dead, Lenny leaned his face down near Soto's, and said quietly, " Soto? Soto, a-are you okay? " When his older brother didn't answer, Lenny said, " A-are you alive? "  
When Soto still made no reaction, Lenny nudged his brother several times, incase he was unconcious. But it was all in vain. Soto still didn't stir. Lenny finally realized the truth. Soto, their oldest brother, was dead. Pierced in his side by icicles.

Lenny sat back on his haunches and began to cry. Freely, letting the tears roll down his cheeks, sniffling and such, until he couldn't look at Soto's bleeding figure anymore. This averted his eyes to where his younger brother lay in the snow, battered to death. Lenny still couldn't believe Soto had killed him. Even after the bite, Soto was going for a death strike, at least until that baby in the sloth's arms started to coo.  
Lenny walked over to his younger brother slowly, tears trailing in the snow, and looked down at him. Diego's worst injury was the still bleeding bite on his neck, " I hope that doesn't leave a scar. " Lenny thought to himself. But his brother was dead, it wasn't like he was going to be walking around with bite marks on his neck, right? Then he couldn't help but mourn over his brave little brother's body. " Diego, my little brother, " he sat down on his haunches, " My brave, little brother! " Lenny sobbed slowly.

Then, Diego's body stirred, and he mumbled, " Mm, mmm mmmm... " Lenny looked at the saber in shock.

" Diego? A-are you alive? " Lenny said quietly, his hopes rising.

" Mmm, barely. " Diego said in a voice almost inaudible. Lenny looked around, Oscar wasn't back yet and Soto was dead, so he would have to come up with something to keep Diego going.

" Can you move? " Lenny asked in a soft, kind voice. Trying his best to gently help Diego.

" I think, maybe a little if I tried. " Diego said, his voice was a little louder and stronger now.

" Try, Diego. I know you can do it. " Lenny said, trying to encourage the younger saber. His tears weren't flowing anymore.

Diego sighed softly, " Okay. " he said, his voice still increasing sound and strength. He slowly rolled onto his stomach, wincing with pain.

" Good, good. Can you sit up? " Lenny asked, trying to keep Diego moving.

" I, I don't know. " Diego said, looking at the ground sadly.

Lenny sighed, " Just try, Diego. You can do it if you try! " Lenny said softly. Diego grimaced, then forced himself to sit up. " Good. " Lenny said, then the two just sat there for a while. Lenny scooched closer to Diego and licked the wound on his neck clean. " You're gonna' be okay, Diego. " He said when he finished,then Lenny wrapped his neck around Diego's, snuggling him after feeling how cold his fur was.

When Lenny stopped doing so, Diego smiled up at his older brother, " Thank you. " he said at almost regular voice level.

Lenny smiled affectionatly down at Diego, " You're welcome little brother. " he said. Then he sighed and asked Diego, " Do you think you can stand? "

Diego continued to smile up at Lenny, " I'll surely try! " he said. After a few mintues, with Lenny's help, Diego's was standing uncertainly on all four of his paws.

" Very good! " Lenny said. " Now let's try walking. " Diego nodded and cautiously took one step forwars with his left front leg, then his right. Sadly though his right knee buckled underneath him, and with a groan he fell. Lenny, who was right next to him incase something like this happened, managed to catch Diego and hold him steady with his right front paw.

" I think my leg is broken. " Diego said.

" Can you limp? " Lenny asked. His brother had come to far to just plop back down in the snow.

" I think so. " Diego replied. And he succeded limping for a few steps.

Lenny smiled and nodded, " Good. " he said.

" Lenny, " Diego said looking up at his older brother, " I have to find Manny, Sid, and that baby. See if they've gone through the pass yet. " Diego sighed and looked at the ground, " I've got to make sure Pinkey get's back to his dad. " he said.

Lenny frowned sadly at the ground. He had been over joyed when he discovered his little brother was alive, and the thought of him leaving saddened him. But he realized it was probably best for his little brother to go live in his own seperate 'herd'. With the new friends he had, and maybe start a family himself. Just like their parents used to say, 'eventually a bird has to leave the nest'. Lenny looked at Diego and smiled softly, then nodded, " Time for you to take charge of your life, not let it be overruled by Soto. Time for you to break out on your own. " Diego smiled at him. Lenny continued, " I think you have some good new friends, Diego. Don't loose them, and never leave them. " Diego nodded.

" I'll miss you. " Lenny said and licked his little brother's cheek.

" I'll miss you too. " Diego said, and licked his older brother's cheek.

" Oh, and I think it would be better if we kept this between us for now. And I'll check on you whenever I have the chance. If you remember when Soto isn't around, mom and dad wanted me and Oscar in charge. "

Diego chuckled, " I remember that very well. " he said. " Goodbye big brother. " he added, smiling up at Lenny.

" Goodbye little brother. " Lenny said. Diego nodded, then turned and began limping away. Then Lenny added, coming up beside him " Oh, and be on the look out for Oscar and possibly Zeek if your going that way. "

Diego nodded, " Right, thanks! " he said, then turned and managed to run off, surprising Lenny.

Lenny shook his head, " Well, Diego always has been full of surprises! " he said to himself, then continued on in the same direction, off looking for Oscar and maybe Zeek. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny's Story

Chapter 2: Tree Climbing and a Family Reunion

He finally found Oscar trying to pull Zeek out of a hole in a short tree, by his tail.  
" Owwwww! My tail, Oscar! My tail! " Zeek howled in pain.

" Would you like me to be biting your rump instead? " Oscar asked, Zeek's tail in his mouth.

" No. " Zeek said quickly.

" Then shut up and let me pull you out! " Oscar said.

Lenny sighed and walked over to them, " Here, let me help. " he said. Oscar moved out of the way and, sitting on his haunches, Lenny grabbed Zeek's behind with his front paws.

" Lenny? Is that you? " Zeek said from inside the hole.

" Yes, Zeek. I'm gonna' see if I can get you out. " Lenny answered his baby brother. Then, after a few vain attempts, he finally managed to pull the younger saber out of the tree.

Zeek shook himself, " Whew! Thanks Lenny! I thought Oscar was gonna' pull my tail off! " he said gratefully.

Lenny chuckled, " You're welcome. " he said, and he saw Oscar roll his eyes. " So, Oscar! You're oldest! What should we do now? "

Oscar seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. " Well, " he finally said, " I guess since Soto's dead, " he looked at Lenny, " I assume? " he said. Lenny nodded. Oscar continued. " Then we don't have to live in Half Peak anymore. We could find a cave or something near a local mating gathering place. " then he sighed. " But I suppose we should tell mom and dad what happened to Soto and Diego. " he said, sadly looking at the ground.

Lenny nodded sadly, " At least about Soto. " he thought silently.

Zeek looked Oscar in confusion, then he noticed the sabers that were just spoken of weren't present. Then realization struck him. " You mean, they're both dead? How did that happen? " Zeek said quietly.

" I'll tell you later. " Oscar told him. " But for now, are we all good with the cave near a local mating place? " he asked them. Zeek and Lenny both nodded. " At least he probably won't see Diego there. " Lenny thought. "  
It's settled then. We'll tell mother and father about Soto, then wait for the next mating gathering. " Oscar said. " Come boys, let's go. " he said turning and walking in the dirction of Half Peak's exit. Lenny and Zeek followed obediently. Oscar was in charge now, and they would follow him now. As they walked, Oscar told Zeek about what happened to Diego and Soto, with Lenny feeling a bit guilty about keeping Diego's life a secret, hoping his brothers would forgive him someday if they found out.

3 Years Later-

Diego basked in the sun, smiling as he watched over Peaches as she played with her uncles Crash and Eddie. She had been born five months ago in the dinosaur world, and had been an excited, enthusiastic little sprout ever since she was brought back up to the Ice Age. She was trying to climb a tree with Crash and Eddie's help, which had taken a while for Ellie to permit. " Come on Peaches, try! " Eddie said as Peaches looked uncertainly up the tree with her front legs around it.

" You can do it if you try, Peaches! I know you can! " Crash encouraged his niece.

Diego had begun to cat bathe himself for the morning, but he stopped in mid-lick when he heard the possums. The words rang in his ears and brought a memory up into his mind. A memory he would never forget. Lenny's voice came back to him, " Just try, Diego, you can do it if you try! " Diego smiled at the memory of his older brother. He really did miss Lenny, and Zeek. Even Oscar. He missed getting to be with them, even though he'd never change his past. He loved his new family, but he still longed for his old family. His blood brothers, the sabers he had grown up with since birth. When Diego thought about it, he missed them terribly. But he quickly snapped back to the present, he had a task to do right now, he could think about his brothers later. He saw that Peaches had succeded to climbing up to the lowest branch in the tree, which was

a bit high. He smiled widely at her from his perch, " You're doing great, Peaches! " he called out to her.

She looked in Diego's direction and smiled. " Uncle Diego, can you go get my mum and dad for me? Please? I want them to see me! "

" No, Peaches. Your mum and dad put me in charge of watching over you. But maybe Crash and Eddie will. " Diego said, looking at Crash and Eddie.

The possums nodded, " We'll go get 'em for you! " Eddie said, then he and his brother scampered off. With their presence gone, Diego decided he should be nearer to her. He walked over to the tree she was in and sat down under her branch. When Manny and Ellie came they looked around worriedly for their daughter.

" Diego, where's Peaches? " Ellie asked. Diego pointed up with one claw.

Then Peaches called out, " Mummy! Daddy! Look! I climbed the tree! " Manny and Ellie looked up in surprise at her.

" Wow, Peaches! Well done sweetheart! " Ellie praised her.

" You did a great job, honey! " Manny praised. Peaches smiled, beaming with pride.

" I did have Crash and Eddie's help. " she said. Then asked, " Can I come down now? "

Ellie chuckled, " Of coarse dear! If you want! "

" Okay. " Peaches said, then started trying to climb down.

" Whoa! Wait Peaches! You need to know how to climb down! " Crash said, and scurried up the tree to her.

Eddie came up too, " Yeah! With a tree this tall, you can't just figure out how to get down, you might fall and get hurt. "

" Oh, okay! " Peaches said, and let the possums teach her how to climb down.

While this was happening though, Diego thought he heard someone call for help. But it was faint, so he dismissed it quickly. Then it was louder, a distinct, " Help! ", and the voice was very familliar. He turned in the direction the cry was coming from, " Zeek? " he quietly asked himself. Then, seeing his herd was pretty okay at the moment, he ran off to find the animal calling out. He had a deep hope it was Zeek, it would be great to see his little brother again. His only little brother. As he ran, the voice became louder, and he was confirmed it was Zeek.

The saber's cries were varied now, " Oscar? Lenny? Anybody? Please help me! Somebody help! "

Diego called out to him, " I'm comin' Zeek! "

" Oscar? Is that you? " Diego remembered that Zeek wasn't there during the fight when Soto was killed, but he probably figured both of his older brothers were dead, and that he, Lenny, and Oscar were the only one's left.

When Diego finally reached him, which only took a minute, he found Zeek dangling of a cliff, hardly able to cling on to it, and not for much longer. He stopped and held a paw down to his younger brother, " Zeek! Take my paw! " Zeek looked up at Diego, and gasped with shock. He reached up and grabbed Diego's paw with his own, and after a while of pulling and grabbing, Diego finally managed to get Zeek back on solid ground.

As soon as this was done, Zeek took a step back from his older brother and looked at him with confusion." B-but, Oscar said you were dead! " he said, looking at Diego with wide eyes.

Diego smirked, " And Lenny didn't say anything about that? " he asked the shocked saber.

Zeek all of a sudden looked calmer and looked at the ground, " Well, no actually. " He looked back up at Diego, " He didn't say anything when Oscar told me you were dead, and about the fight and everything. I -,I figured he was too grieved to speak of you or something. "

Diego let out a laugh. A true laugh, one that he hadn't made since before he met the herd. " Well, " he started, but didn't know how to finish.

" Well what? " Zeek asked, more inquisitive and comfortable than shocked now.

" I just found it funny, considering I know what actually happened before Lenny joined up with you and Oscar. " Diego said, smiling at Zeek.

" What happened? " Zeek asked, his curiousity awakened.

" That's for me and Lenny to know, and for nobody else to ever find out! " Diego said in a playful voice, winking at Zeek, who couldn't help but smile, enjoying getting to be with his older brother now. Suddenly, two voices rang clear out of the forest behind Diego.

" Zeek? " they heard Oscar's voice first.

" Zeek? You okay? " then Lenny's voice, and the two burst out of the trees, only to be stopped dead in their tracks upon the sight they beheld...

Lenny was so shocked at the turn of events, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't even imagined he would cross paths with his second youngest brother today, yet here all four of them were, Diego apparently the one who helped Zeek, " Oscar! Diego isn't dead like we thought! " Zeek cried out with joy, and Lenny couldn't suppress a smile. He felt really happy too. He watched Zeek hug Diego, who managed to lift his arms in time, and say, " He saved my life! "

" How?- But- W-what what happened here? " Oscar asked, confusion and shock written all over his face. Lenny almost burst out laughing then and there. It was almost like a surprise that had long been kept in secret was now revealed.

" I was dangling on a cliff, and I couldn't hold on for much longer, and then Diego came and saved me! " Zeek answered, looking at Oscar. Then he nuzzled Diego's chest, " I really missed you thses past few years. " he said to Diego. " I missed you, too. " Lenny thought quietly to himself.

Diego smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around his little brother, " Heh, it's good to see you too, little brother. " he said to Zeek, who then happily murmured in his brother's arms.

Finally over all the shock and confusion, Oscar shook his head and smiled warmly at Diego,  
" It's good to see you're alive and well! " he said to him. " Well, he seems to be taking it pretty well right now. " Lenny thought to himself. Knowing Oscar would probably have a much different reaction when he found out Lenny had know Diego had been alive for the past three years.

Diego smiled at Oscar, " Same to you. " he said with a nod. Then, Lenny couldn't help chuckling at Oscar and Zeek's oblivion for all this time, and Diego started to chuckle too.

Oscar looked back and forth between them, and then realization dawned on him, and he turned to Lenny, " You knew! " he said loudly, " You knew all along he was alive! " Lenny could see in his older brother's eyes that Oscar didn't know what to think. " Honestly, you'd keep that a secret from me and Zeek! " he said sternly, crossing his arms.

" Well, just think of it this way, " Lenny said to his older brother, " in the end, it turned out as a happy surprise and a brotherly reunion. "

Oscar's tense body relaxed and he uncrossed his arms. " I guess you're right. " he said, then smiled again. " Besides, " he said looking at Diego, " we should be concentrating on happiness. Our brother who we thought was dead is perfectly alive. "

A thought suddenly struck Lenny, and he looked around warily, " Wait, where's Diego's 'herd'? " he thought.

" What's the matter Lenny? " he heard Zeek say.

Lenny turned to Diego, " Diego, where are the- " he paused, " animals you saved? You said their names were Manny and Sid? "

Diego's grin reached his ears, " Oh, they're about two minutes away from here with Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Peaches. " he answered.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Crash, Eddie, and Sid

Lenny's Story

Chapter 3:

" Who on planet earth are Manny, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches? " Zeek asked looking up at Diego, still hugging him.

" You're not talking about the mammoth and the sloth you risked your life for are you? " Oscar asked.

" Indeed I am. " Diego answered.

" Wait, I know about Manny and Sid, but who are Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches? " Lenny asked his younger brother. " What exactly did my little brother do while I was gone? " he thought to himself.

" Well, to get you all straight, Manny 's the mammoth I saved, and Sid's the sloth. Ellie is Manny's mate and Peaches is their daughter. Crash and Eddie are Ellie's possum brothers. Their mother obviously adopted Ellie when she was a young mammoth. " Diego explained.

" Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! " Zeek let go of Diego and held his paws up. " How exactly did this jumbled up, " Zeek paused, trying to think of the right word.

" Herd. " Diego stated for him.

Zeek raised an eyebrow at Diego, then shrugged and continued, " 'herd' then, come to be? " he asked his older brother.

Diego's smile widened again. " Well, it's a very long story. I don't know how long I have to tell you until my herd comes looking for me..."

" Yeah, because you don't have any time! " a voice said out of no where. Diego instantly looked up, and then his eyes narrowed. " What the-? " Lenny thought and followed his brother's gaze. There were two little possums in a tree branch behind him and Oscar. One had blue eyes and a flat nose, while the other had brown eyes and a pointed nose.

" How long have you two been up there? " Diego asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

" Long enough. " the blue eyed one answered. They both had mischievious grins on their faces, which put Lenny on edge. " They must be Crash and Eddie. " he thought.

The blue eyed one crossed his arms and said, " The herd's looking for you and they're very worried. "

" Yeah, but I guess saving your brothers life was a good enough reason to run off suddenly. " the brown eyed one added. Diego rolled his eyes.

" Right. " he said. " Anyway, where are they? " he asked.

" 'Scuze me? Uh one quick question? " Zeek said.

" Which of us is which? " both possums said simultaniously.

" Uh, yeah. " Zeek said.

" Okay, I'm Crash. I have blue eyes and a squished nose. " the one on the left said.

" And I'm Eddie. " I have brown eyes, and pointed nose. " the one on the right said.

" Right. Thank you! " Zeek said smiling.

" Crash, Eddie, where are they? " Diego asked again, stressing the question. Lenny chuckled in his mind, " Diego was known to have a bit of a short temper. " he thought.

" They're over that way! " Eddie said, pointing in the direction Diego had come running from.

then, they all heard a voice, " Diego? Where are ya' buddy? "

" Buddy? " Oscar asked Diego, raising an eyebrow. Diego smiled sheepishly at his older brother.

" He must have gotten real close with those two. " Lenny thought.

Crash shouted back, " We found him! Over here! "

Diego groaned. " Well, sounds like Sid's gonna' find me second. " he said. As if on que, Sid waddled around the treeline. Lenny wondered why Diego seemed downcast at this.

" Has he gotten fatter since the last time I saw him? " Lenny asked in his mind as he observed the sloth. " Well, it has been three years. " he thought to himself.

" Diego! " he said smiling brightly, then raised an eyebrow, " What made you run off like that? " he asked. Then froze, as though he had just noticed the rest of them. Lenny felt like smirking at the sloth's fear and surprise. " Oh, heh, I see. " he said taking a step back. " Old friends, " he said taking another step back, " Three years ago friends. " He was smiling nervously now. Then Lenny saw him lock eyes with Zeek for a moment, and they both jumped and screamed, " Aaaah! " then shouted, " You! "

" What the?- " Lenny thought, watching them. Sid gulped and Zeek grabbed Diego again, this time for protection, and whimpered.

" Gaah! " Diego exclaimed as Zeek grabbed him. " It's okay, Zeek! He's not gonna' hurt you! " he said, wrapping his arms around Zeek again to comfort the young saber. Lenny smiled warmly on the inside.

" Diego seems to show care more then three years ago. " he thought.

" Sid, I think Zeek's too scared to hurt you. " Diego said smiling.

Zeek instantly pulled away from Diego and tried to look tougher, " No I'm not! Not scared at all! " he said.

Lenny rolled his eyes and smiled, " So immature. " he thought.

Diego snickered, " Don't be afraid to come over here Sid. " he said to the sloth. Sid slowly walked forward to stand beside Diego, and every step he took, Zeek scooched a litte farther away. So, needless to say, he was a good distance away when Sid finally reached Diego. Oscar snickered under his breath at his baby brother, and Zeek glared at him.

...

Sorry if this seemed too short for any reason. I'll post chapter 4 as soon as possible! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing, Peaches!

I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read this story and reviewed. Please R&R for this chapter, and no flames. I hope my story is enjoyed by all who read it!

Lenny's Story

Chapter 4: Introducing, Peaches!

" Sid, was the rest of the herd with you when you were looking for me? " Diego asked his sloth companion.

Sid started to look a little less fearful, " Actually, we split into different groups so we could cover more ground. "

" Were your groups close together still when you started to search? " Diego asked.

" Hmm, I think so." Sid answered. Then, a female voice rang clear and strong through the air.

" Diego? Where are you? "

" That sounds like Ellie! " Diego said, turning his head to the direction the voice had come from. " I'm over here Ellie! " Diego called back to her.

" _Ellie? That sounds like a nice name. " _Lenny thought.

" Unca' Diego? " another female voice sounded, though this one sounded much younger.

" And that would be Peaches? " Lenny asked Diego.

" Yep. " Diego answered, smiling. Then, a moment later, the young mammoth came running around the tree line.

" Unca' Diego! There you are! " she exclaimed happily. She ran straight to Diego, who held his arms open, and then closed them around her.

He chuckled, " Yes, here I am! " hugging her.

She looked up at him, " You scared me to death! "

" _She looks really cute! " _Lenny thought.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! " Diego apologized to her. She giggled and snuggled him.

" _How sweet! " _Lenny thought, smiling at them.

" I forgive you! " she said.

Looking around, Peaches seemed to notice for the first time that he, Lenny, Oscar, and Zeek were there. She gasped and froze, " Diego, who are they? " Peaches asked, looking at them fearfully.

Sid must've felt a little bold for some reason, " Well, that one is afraid of me, so he must be kind of a wimp. " he said pointing at Zeek. Zeek growled menacingly, and Sid quivered, " Or maybe not. Heh! " he said.

" _Whoa! I didn't think he was rude! " _Lenny thought in surprise.

" Sid! That's not nice you know! " Diego scolded the sloth.

" _You tell him, little brother! " _Lenny thought, feeling angry.

" Sorry. But, what's he to you? " the sloth apologized and asked.

Diego rolled his eyes before responding, " He _happens _to be my _little brother! _" he said angrily.

" _Right on! " _Lenny thought.

" Oh. " Sid said, and looked at the ground. Then he looked up and pointed at Lenny and Oscar, Are they your brothers too? " he asked the saber.

" Yes. Lenny is currently second oldest, " he said motioning to Lenny, who nodded. " And Oscar is oldest. " he said, motioning to Oscar, who also nodded.

" A-are they gonna' hurt me? " Peaches asked with a shaky voice.

Lenny felt bad for scaring the poor girl, " No. We won't hurt you, right Oscar? " he said, turning to look at his older brother.

" Of coarse not. " he said nodding. " Right Zeek? " he said, turning to look at his baby brother.

Zeek smiled. " Yeah, I guess she _is _too cute to eat. " he agreed.

" See? It's okay Peaches, you're safe. "

" Safe from what? " another female voice asked.

…...

Sorry if it seemed to short, and I hope I made a good cliffhanger. Please review!


End file.
